


Take Me Back

by gallybobally71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Sort of PWP, i dont really know what this is tbh, the other boys are mentioned in it, theres a lot of dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s going to sound crazy, but you got t’ believe me.”<br/>“Just tell me.”<br/>“Okay. I think I time traveled.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think that’s what happened.”</p><p>Niall wakes up five years in the future, and sees that Harry was right about his life being great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> so I got this idea right after I posted my last fic, and this is what it turned out to be.  
> maybe one day ill write a fic where the other boys are actually in it lol.  
> I think I'm incapable of writing anything less than 3000 words tbh.  
> again, not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> enjoy xx

“It was awfully nice of Louis to invite us over, wasn’t it?” Harry says loudly.

“Liam invited us over.” Niall tells him. He and Harry were walking back to Harry’s house after a night in with the lads. It was well past midnight, and they were stumbling their way through the dark, laughing and talking too loudly, with one too many beers coursing through their veins.

“Oh, well it was nice of him to buy us beer, then.” Harry replies.

“Zayn bought the beer, Haz.” Niall laughs. “I think ya had too much tonight, mate.”

“I think YOU had too much.” Harry says, purposely bumping into Niall.

Niall bumps him back and Harry pretends to crash into the bushes beside him dramatically. “You’re ridiculous.” Niall says to him.

“Am not.” Harry argues. “Anyways, I think Louis’ a nice guy. Gonna make some girl very happy one day. Gon’ have a nice family.”

Niall snickers as they turn the corner onto Harry’s street. “Yeah, if she can stand him long enough.” He jokes.

Harry laughs loudly at that. “True. Don’t know how any of us have put up with him for this long, to be honest.”

They get to Harry’s house and walk up to the door. Harry takes his keys out of his jacket pocket and fumbles with them before trying to stick the right one in the lock. It takes him three tries to successfully get it in and he unlocks the door and lets him and Niall in. It’s dark in the house, and Niall bumps into Harry when he stops abruptly.

“Harry, what’re ya stopped for?” Niall asks.

“Tryna find the light.” Harry tells him. Niall can hear his hand moving along the wall, searching for the light switch.

Niall rolls his eyes, and flicks on the switch, which was on the other wall. “Wrong wall, ya twit.”

Harry giggles and goes to sit on the couch in the now illuminated living room. Niall follows behind him, and lays on the opposite end of the couch, putting his legs up to rest on Harry’s lap. Harry’s quiet for a moment, then he looks up at Niall and says, “Y’know, we’re all gonna be successful one day, like five years from now.”

Niall quirks his brow up at him. “What’cha talkin’ bout, Haz?”

“We’re all gonna have such good jobs, good lives.” Harry tells him, mindlessly running his hand up and down Niall’s lower shin. “Louis’ gonna be a teacher or like, a big CEO of some company. Somewhere where he can take charge but still have fun. Zayn’s gonna be a model, I mean, how can he not? He’s got the face of an angel. And Liam, well I don’t know what Liam’s gonna be, but he’s gonna be really fuckin’ good at it. Maybe a doctor or something. Dr. Payno.”

Niall chuckles. “Yeah? What about me, then?”

“You? You’re gonna be a professional football player, Ni. Gon’ be real good at it, too.” Harry replies. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. “I’m going to be there at every game, cheering you on.”

“I dunno, Harry.” Niall says, shaking his head. “I’m not that good. Don’t think I’d stand a chance of ever signing with a big name team.”

Harry’s eyes shoot open and he glares at Niall. “Nonsense. You’re a great footie player. Just gotta practice more, and you’ll be the best. Any team will be lucky to have you, mate.”

“Fine, whatever. I don’t believe ya, but fine.” Niall says, putting his hands up in defence. “And what about you, Harry? What are you gonna be?”

“Was thinking a photographer, but I’m not sure.” He tells Niall.

Niall nods. “You take lovely photos, Haz. I think ya’d be an amazing photographer.” He says, then adds, “Hey! Maybe you could be Zayn’s photographer.”

Harry grins. “That’s a fantastic idea, Niall.”

“So, you got everything figured out then, eh?”

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Yep. I’m tellin’ ya, we’re all gonna be successful and happy. Gon’ have jobs we love, gon’ date and fall in love with amazing people, and we’re all still gonna be the best of mates.”

“All of you are gonna find someone t’ be happy with.” Niall says, shaking his head. “Told ya, I’m going t’ die alone while I watch the rest of ya get married.” He half jokes.

Harry slaps his leg, hard. “Absolutely not!”

“Ow, Harry!”

“You are not going to die alone, Niall. You’re going to find someone who makes you happier than the rest of us combined.” Harry tells him, a serious expression on his face.

Niall rolls his eyes. “That’s your life you’re describing.”

Harry slaps his leg again.

“Harry! Quit doing that, would ya!” Niall shouts.

Harry looks at him sternly. “Niall, I swear, you’re going to have an amazing life, and if you keep denying it, I’m going to keep hitting you.”

“Alright, fine, whatever you say. Just stop hitting me, please.” Niall says, only to get him to stop.

Harry smiles at him. “Good.” He says, pleased.

Niall sighs, and suddenly he feels sleepy. “Tired,” He yawns. He looks up at Harry, and sees that he’s got his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed again.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles in agreement. “G’night, Ni.”

“Night, Haz.” Niall whispers. He closes his eyes, and sleep quickly takes over.

Niall wakes up the next morning feeling like he got hit by a dump truck. The first thing he notices, besides the pounding in his head, is that he’s in a bed. He opens his eyes, and is greeted by an unfamiliar room. There’s soft snoring coming from beside him, and Niall looks over to the other side of the bed. There’s someone lying beside him, but he’s unsure who it is because they’re facing away from him.

Something doesn’t feel right. He for sure remembers falling asleep on the couch with Harry at his feet. Now, he’s in bed next to a strange guy, who’s hair is longer than Niall thinks a guy should have, and he’s in this room he’s never seen before.

Niall gets out of bed carefully, trying not to wake the stranger beside him. He leaves the bedroom in hopes to find the bathroom. He finds it easily, the door to the bathroom right beside the bedroom. He walks in and flicks the light on. Niall turns the tap on and splashes his face with water, hoping to make himself feel a bit better. It’s not much use, though, so he gives up, turns the water back off, and takes the towel off the hanger on the wall to dry his face.

When Niall’s finished drying his face off, he looks in the mirror, and is shocked with what he sees. The person staring back at him is not him, but it is. He looks different, older, definitely not 18 anymore. He’s filled out a bit, too, not so scrawny now. He’s incredibly confused with what he’s seeing. This is weird, so weird, and Niall has no clue what’s going on.

“You alright?” A voice comes from the doorway, snapping Niall out of his thoughts. He spins around and sees Harry standing there, or at least he thinks it’s Harry. His voice is deeper, and he’s grown a couple inches. He’s got tattoos scattered over his torso and arms, and his hair is down to his shoulders.

“Harry?” Niall asks, completely bewildered.

Harry furrows his brow. “Yeah?” He responds, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Who else would I be?”

“I, uh-” Niall says, not knowing what to say. He’s freaked out and doesn’t know what’s happening.

Harry takes a step closer to Niall. “Ni, are you okay? You look awfully pale.” He places the back of his hand on Niall’s forehead. “You’re not hot, you aren’t feeling sick, are ya?”

Niall shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. Just feel a bit… off.”

Harry frowns. “You sure you’re fine?”

Niall nods, unable to really explain to Harry what he’s feeling. “Yeah, think I just need something to eat, that’s all.

Harry smirks, and looks at him with this look Niall’s never seen on his face before. “Figured you’d be hungry after last night.”

“Last night?” Niall asks, confused.

Harry shakes his head and takes another step closer to Niall, so they’re only standing a couple inches apart. “You’re really gonna play this game again?”

Niall goes to say something, but Harry takes him by surprise, kissing him smack on the lips.

Niall recoils. “Harry, what the hell? Why did you kiss me?”

Harry’s brows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean why did I kiss you?” He says, and Niall can hear the hurt in his voice, and the look of rejection on his face.

“I-” Niall says, trying to figure out what to say to erase the look on Harry’s face. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, that’s all.”

Harry chuckles. “I’ve told you numerous times, I don’t care about kissing you with morning breath.” He tells Niall, and goes in to kiss him again. Niall lets him, kissing back this time. It’s new and exciting and it feels so right, like he’s meant to kiss Harry every day.

Harry pulls away, and runs a hand through Niall’s hair. “Come, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Niall follows Harry out into what looks like the living room to the apartment they’re in. It’s a nice size room, there’s a matching couch and chair in the middle of the room, and a decent sized tv hanging on the wall across from the furniture. There’s a couple pictures of him and Harry hanging on the wall beside the tv, and a picture of the five of them, too. Niall wonders if this is Harry’s place or his.

On the far wall of the living room, there’s a large window. Niall walks over to it, and looks out. A couple stories below him, lies the city, busy with people hustling to work. It’s a nice view, Niall thinks, there’s probably a great view of the sunset, too.

Niall pads over to the kitchen, where Harry’s busy whipping something up. He’s got his hair tied back into a neat little bun, and is mixing pancake batter in a bowl.

“Who’s place is this? It’s nice.” Niall asks nonchalantly.

Harry looks at him like he’s gone out of his mind, and Niall’s starting to think he has. “Who’s place? We live here, Niall.”

“Oh.” Niall frowns. “Must be expensive if we gotta share a bedroom.”

“Why would we get two bedrooms?” Harry asks, giving him a perplexed look. “Have you gotten case of amnesia this morning?”

“No? Why do you ask that?” Niall replies.

“Niall, we’ve been dating for the last two and a half years. Have you somehow forgotten that overnight?”

Niall can’t believe what he just heard. He and Harry are dating? For almost three years? And they live here, in this nice apartment, together? Just last night he and Harry were hanging out as best mates, and this morning they’re dating? This is all so crazy, Niall thinks he must still be dreaming.

“Just messin’ with ya, Haz.” Niall says once he’s made sense of everything.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re an ass. Go sit in the living room and I’ll bring you your food when it’s done.” Harry tells him.

Niall kisses him on the cheek quickly, and goes and sits down on the couch. He finds that he really likes kissing Harry.

Harry comes in five minutes later with two plates of food. He hands one to Niall, then sits down beside him. They eat together in silence, mainly because Niall was too hungry to have time to speak.

Harry’s half done when he says, “I won’t be able to come to your game tonight, got a last minute shoot with Z.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Niall asks, mouth full of pancake.

“I didn’t understand a word you said.” Harry tells him.

Niall swallows what’s in his mouth and says, “What game? What shoot?”

“Your match tonight… against ManU? Y’know, cus you play for Arsenal?” Harry says, looking at Niall like he’s grown a second head. “Zayn asked me to do a shoot with him tonight when he gets back to London.”

“I play for Arsenal?” Niall says, more to himself. This is weird, really, really weird.

Harry furrows his brows. “You’re being really weird, Niall. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Niall shakes his head. “I- I don’t know.” He says, truthfully. “Wait, you said Zayn asked you to do a shoot? Like a photo shoot?”

“Yeah? Because, y’know, I’m a photographer?” Harry replies.

“Zayn’s a model?” Niall asks.

“Would only make sense.” Harry says.

“Oh my god.” Niall says, shaking his head frantically. “What about Louis?”

“Louis is your manager, Niall. What is going on?” Harry asks, growing more and more confused with every word that’s coming out of Niall’s mouth.

“And Liam?”

“Only the best pediatric surgeon in all of London.” Harry answers. “You know all this, Ni.”

Niall can’t wrap his head around it all. Everything Harry had said to him the night before has come true and he’s living it now and it’s all too much for him. “This isn’t right.” Niall says, standing up.

“Niall, you’re freaking me out, what’s the matter with you?”

“This isn’t right.” Niall repeats. He’s pacing around the living room now, running his hands through his hair. “This is all fucked up. I’m not suppose to be here, this isn’t happening. This isn’t real, it has to be a dream.”

Harry stands up, and grabs Niall by the shoulders when he comes close. “Niall, what is going on?”

“I don’t know!” Niall answers, voice heavy with panic.

Harry moves him to sit on the couch, and tries to calm him down. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Niall shakes his head, not able to think straight. He tries to get his thoughts together, but the only thing he can think of is, “What year is it?”

Harry looks at him, perplexed. “It’s 2016.”

“No,” Niall says quietly. “No. It’s 2011.” He says in denial.

“No, it’s not, Niall. It’s almost 2017.” Harry tells him.

“Harry, this is so fucked up. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Would you tell me what’s going on so I can at least try to make sense of everything? You freaking out is freaking me out.” Harry says, resting his hand on Niall’s thigh.

Niall looks at it for a moment, then up at Harry. He meets his green eyes, and he can tell that Harry’s so lost in what’s happening.

“You have to believe me, Haz.” Niall demands. “It’s going to sound crazy, but you got t’ believe me.”

Harry nods. “Just tell me.”

“Okay,” Niall says, taking a deep breath. “I think I time traveled.”

“What?” Harry says, bemused.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think that’s what happened.” Niall admits.

Harry sighs. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m being completely serious.” Niall insists, grabbing on to Harry’s shoulders for emphasis. “I’m so freaked out and confused and scared. Yesterday I was 18 and now I’m…” He trails off, because well, he doesn’t know how old he is.

“23.” Harry finishes the sentence for him. “You’re telling me you traveled five years into the future?”

Niall nods, letting go of Harry’s shoulders. “We were drunk back at your place after a night with the lads. You were being loud and talkative like you always get. You started going on about how we’re all gonna be successful and happy. I didn’t believe you. Then ya started listing off what you thought everyone was going t’ be and fuck, Harry, you got it all right. I think that’s what’s freaking me out the most.”

“Really?” Harry says, a smug grin tugging on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah. You said that Liam was going to be a doctor, Zayn a model, I play football, you’re a photographer. You were kinda off about Louis, though, but being my manager is close to a CEO, I guess.” Niall tells him.

Harry chuckles. “Fun but in charge.”

“That’s exactly what you said when you told me that.”

“Interesting.” Harry says, rubbing his chin. “What else did I say?”

Niall thinks for a moment. “Well, you said that we were all gonna find love and all that crap and again, I didn’t believe you, and you told me that I was gonna find someone who makes me happier than the rest of ya combined. I guess that came true, too.” He smiles after that, thinking that his life must be wonderful if he gets to do the thing he loves and comes home to the man he loves.

Harry smiles, too. “It sure did.” He says, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Niall’s lips.

“Oh,” Niall adds, “Do you come to all my games? You said you would do that, too.”

“Almost all.” Harry replies. He’s quiet for a moment, then his mouth falls open and his eyes bulge out, and he says, “Oh my god. I think I remember that night.”

Niall quirks his brow. “You do?”

“Yeah, I vaguely remember telling you how great our lives were gonna be. I think I hit you after that, and then we fell asleep.”

Niall hums in response. “Wait, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think if I go back t’ sleep I’ll wake up back in 2011?” Niall asks.

“It’s a possibility. I mean, I’m not sure how this time travel thing works.” Harry tells him.

“Okay,” Niall nods. “I think I wanna try that.”

Harry frowns. “You want to leave me already?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’m still going to be here, just as 2016 me. Besides, as much as I love hanging out with this you,” He says, waving his hand at Harry. “I miss 18 year old you.”

“Makes sense.” Harry says. “Suppose you should be getting to bed, then.” He stands up, and heads to the bedroom, Niall following his lead.

Niall stands just inside the bedroom door and faces Harry. “Y’know, no one’s going t’ believe you when you tell them about this.”

Harry laughs, and Niall does, too. “I figured that. Decided I’m not going to tell anyone about it.” Harry shrugs.

They stand there silently looking at each other for a minute, then Harry says, “I’ll be seeing you soon, then, yeah?”

Niall smiles at him. “Yeah. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Ni.” Harry says.

Niall closes the door to the bedroom and crawls into the bed. It smells like Harry, and Niall grins at the thought that this is how his life is going to turn out. He snuggles up under the covers, and closes his eyes. He’s not all that tired, seeing as he has only been awake for a good hour and a half, but sleep eventually comes to him.

The next time Niall wakes up, he’s back on the couch in Harry’s living room. He lets out a sigh of relief, glad he’s back. He can feel something on his legs, and when he looks down, he can see Harry passed out, half laying down, hugging onto his legs. Niall smiles sweetly at the sight, his heart swelling with a new-found appreciation of this Harry. His Harry.

Niall lays there for a little while longer, not wanting to wake Harry up. It doesn’t last for long, though, because soon Harry’s stirring. Harry slowly props himself up on his elbow, and blinks, trying to get the room to come into focus. He shoots Niall a goofy grin when he sees that Niall’s also awake.

“Mornin’, Ni.” Harry says, his voice deeper in his half awake state.

“Good mornin’ Haz.” Niall replies. “How was your sleep?”

Harry sits up fully, stretching his arms out above his head. “Lovely, and yours?”

“Unbelievable.” Niall says. “I had the strangest dream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated x


End file.
